James Again
by Trix Lestrange
Summary: James passou todo o seu sexto ano infernizando Lily, porém, nesse novo ano, ele parece mais maduro e disposto a fazer de tudo para conquistar a ruiva, o que talvez nao será muito dificil, visto que no fundo, o ódio de Lily por James pode ser outra coisa..
1. Chapter 1

_NA: todos os personagens pertencem a maravilhosa JK Rowling.

* * *

_

James Potter, ugh! Esse era sempre o motivo das minhas irritações! Tá também entra em conta os NIEM's, mas enfim, o motivo é sempre ele! Eu não aguento mais, mal começou o ano e esse protótipo de trasgo ja está me incomodando!

- Ah, vai, Lily! Ele mudou, e só você não está vendo isso. E foi por você que ele mudou, e justo você não percebe.- quando baixava uma de cupido na Lene, ninguém mais a segurava - Ele não está mais galinha, não está mais tãaaaao arteiro, só um pouco. - revirei os olhos - Lily! Ele é um maroto! E enfim, você tem que admitir que ele está realmente parecendo muito mais sério não só com as aulas, mas também com a idéia de ter um relacionamento firme com você! Acorda, menina!

- Lene, olha, tudo bem, eu sei que você é minha melhor amiga, e que você só quer o meu bem...mas isso não da, ele só está mais comportado momentaneamente, está na cara! Estamos no fim da primeira semana, você vai ver! Vai começar a segunda semana e eu já vou ter que dar detenções pra ele por ter azarado o Snape, ou jogado bomba de bosta no corredor da sala do Filch, ou sei la o que!

- Ta bom, senhora-cabeça-dura, por mim ja chega de tentar enfiar nessa sua cabeça que o James mudou e muito por você, ou você vai dizer que não percebeu a frustração das fãs dele? Mas, eu sei que agora eu saindo daqui, você vai ficar pensando nisso, e com a sorte de Merlin, você vai entender! - e lá se vai Lene pela porta do dormitório.

Ok, de fato, a Lene estava certa, não completamente, mas estava certa. É claro que eu não acreditei em nenhuminha palavra que ela disse sobre Potter ter mudado e não estar mais galinha e whatever. Mas eu fiquei pensando em cada coisa que ela falou, e decidi uma coisa: vou começar a observar o Potter, NÃO, os _atos_ do Potter, pra ver se realmente a Lene disse alguma coisa certa, mas eu estou obviamente certa de que eu vou estar certa no final: Potter não mudou porcaria nenhuma!

Bom, e se vou começar a observar os atos dele (nunca ele em si, somente os atos), que eu comece agora. Peguei meu livro de poções e desci para o Salão Comunal, ele estaria lá com certeza, era sábado e essa hora do dia, umas 15h30, os marotos ficavam no salão comunal. Ugh, não acredito que sei a hora que eles ficam no salão! Mas não me entendam mal, eu preciso saber as horas que eles ficam no salão comunal para eu não estar lá nessa hora, simples assim. Foi com esse pensamento que eu desci para lá.

Ao chegar lá, o cretino do Potter estava na minha poltrona favorita, uma que fica em frente a janela que nos dá uma paisagem maravilhosa e que me ajudava a estudar, pensar e refletir, mas o Potter estava lá, segurando um livro. Assim que ele percebeu que eu estava descendo as escadas com os olhos fixos nele, digo, na poltrona, eu lancei um profundo olhar de desprezo no qual ele correspondeu com um olhar de...carinho?

- Lily! Perdão, sente aqui, eu sei que esta é sua poltrona favorita! - ele disse se levantando.

- O que? Como você sabe que...

- Essa é sua poltrona favorita? Simples, eu te observo, ruivinha!

- Pois então pare com isso. Agora, agradeço que tenha me concedido o lugar, então pode me dar licença de uma vez por todas? - ele ficou...magoado? Porque isso está me incomodando? NÃO, Lily, isso NÃO está te incomodando - Ah, e Potter, não-me-chame-de-ruivinha! - disse a ultima parte entredentes.

- Sim, Lily, mas só quero que se lembre que não pode fugir de mim pra sempre, precisamos conversar sobre aquele pequeno incidente de hoje de manhã. - ele disse me fazendo corar com a lembrança, e quando eu estava prestes a negar, ele continuou - E não negue, eu sei que você está tão anciosa quanto eu para termos essa conversa! Ah, e por falar nisso, aqui está seu livro.- deixou o livro na poltrona e saiu sorrindo com aquele sorriso de enlouquecer qualquer uma, mas acontece que eu sou Lilian Evans, não qualquer uma. Ugh, prepotente! E quanto ao pequeno incidente citado pelo trasgo, bom, foi o seguinte...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Eu acordei mais cedo hoje, ainda mais do que o normal, e fui para biblioteca procurar um livro para consultar em relação a minha redação de História da Magia. O castelo e seus corredores estavam bem desertos, porque, afinal, tem alguem além de mim que acorda as sete da manha para ir para a biblioteca? Não, é claro que não. Cheguei na biblioteca, dei um 'alô' a Madame Pince que estava ainda mais rabugenta do que o normal, talvez pelo o horário, e resmungou algo como "Outro aluno aqui a essa hora?", mas acho que ouvi errado...

Enfim, cheguei a prateleira e comecei a procurar pelos livros, essa prateleira ficava mais ao fundo da biblioteca, em um lugar que Madame Pince não conseguiria ver da sua mesinha. Procurei pelos livros, com a horrivel sensação de ter alguem me seguindo/observando, mas era só o sono, obviamente. Assim que achei o livro, folheei-o para me certificar de que era o livro que continha as informações de que eu procurava, e me virei de imediato, levando um baita de um susto.

-POTTER! O q-que...- Mas que droga! Porque eu tinha que gaguejar e ficar sem fala perto dele? UGH

-Olá, Lily!- ele disse com um sorriso e foi se aproximando. E, por Merlin, porque eu nao conseguia recuar?

-P-potter! O q-que você...- Mas antes que eu conseguisse terminar a frase, ele se aproximou ainda mais me puxando pela cintura, fazendo eu deixar meu livro cair no chão, e apesar de me envergonhar profundamente disso, ao sentir aquele perfume ao mesmo tempo doce e provocante, eu simplesmente me entreguei. Isso, me entreguei, pode me chamar de idiota, estupida e imatura, porque foi exatamente isso que eu fui naquelea hora. E o beijei.

Merlin, como era...bom? Não, não, não! É o Potter! É, o gostoso, lindo maravilhoso do Potter! _NÃO, LILIAN EVANS ACORDA_! E mesmo estando totalmente envolvida no beijo, me dei conta que simultaneamente estava enfrentando um conflito interno e assim que percebi, me separei dele com um pequeno empurrão, na verdade a tentativa era de dar um empurrão épico, mas Potter é incrivelmente forte, então nao deu quase efeito, mas consegui me soltar, e sai correndo, esquecendo meu livro.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Assim que me dei conta de que estava pensando naquilo, chacoalhei minha cabeça e olhei para o Potter, que estava me olhando, UGH, desviei o olhar rápido e peguei o livro que havia esquecido hoje cedo naquele...acontecimento, se assim posso dizer. Abri o livro, mesmo tendo certeza de que nao conseguiria ler uma palavra e entendê-la e comecei a folhea-lo, lá pela pagina 394 caiu um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho com um cheiro maravilhoso e provocante que me era familiar, um bilhete do Potter com o...cheiro do Potter? Dizia assim

"Lily, saiba que amei o que aconteceu conosco hoje, sei que também amou. Me encontre hoje, no campo de quadribol, meia hora após o jantar. Com amor, eterno seu, JP"

ARGH! Como ele era prepotente! Dizendo que eu amei o que acidente de hoje, ugh ugh ugh! Com isso, fechei o livro com um baque um tanto alto, assustando alguns primeiranistas, e lançando um ultimo olhar raivoso ao Potter, que exibia um pequeno sorriso um tanto quanto sedutor, subi para o meu dormitório.

* * *

_NA: Oiii! Gente, é minha primeira fic, então nao ta grande coisa, perdoem-me AIUSHAISHISH_


	2. Chapter 2

Quando cheguei ao dormitório, ouvi alguém no banheiro, provavelmente era Alice, a mais vaidosa no nosso trio (Lene, Alice e eu). Sentei em minha cama e fiquei ali por algum tempo, pensando: "Qualquer menina na minha posição estaria dando pulinhos de felicidade, e estaria louca para ver Potter de novo, além de só ficar pensando no acontecido e nele - bom, isso eu também estava fazendo, MAS ISSO NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA, ENTENDERAM?

Lene entrou, então, correndo ofegante no dormitório, tirando o trasgo da minha cabeça, não que eu quisesse continuar pensando nele, mas, ah, não interessa agora!

- Merlin! - Lene disse alto.

- Merlin, digo eu! O que houve, Lene?

- Maroto! - Bastava essa palavra para eu saber do que ela se referia, e apesar de eu ter deixado uma careta escapar ao ouvir essa palavra, entendi bem: Sirius.

- Lene! Ah, não, não, não! Não creio que você ficou com ele de novo!

- Ah Lily! Não dá, simplesmente nao dá pra resistir ao Sirius! Ele sempre me aborda quando ele percebe que eu estou em algum lugar que me sinto relaxada e feliz, e aí...não resisto! Imagine você, Lils, você resistiria se você estivesse em um lugar que você ama, tipo a biblioteca, e o James chegasse e te abordasse como o Sirius fez comigo, você resistiria?

Eu abri a boca pra negar e revidar algo inteligente, mas logo me lembrei do incidente, fechei a boca repentinamente em uma careta, ficando da cor dos meus cabelos. E o pior que não era por raiva do ocorrido, simplesmente não sei explicar o que era...

-EPA, epa epa epa epa! Lílian Evans! - Droga...Lene me conhecia bem o suficiente para compreender cada uma das minhas reações - Lily, eu te conheço á 6 anos completos e começando o sétimo ano de amizade, e essa sua reação...- Lene me pegou pelos ombros, e chacolhando-os disse, ou melhor, gritou - AI LILY! O QUE ACONTECEU?

- Ai, Lene...er...não...ahm...claro que não...er...- Lene me lançou um profundo olhar de quem não acredita, e me dei por rendida, ela era minha melhor amiga, o que tinha de mal? Nesse instante, Alice saiu do banheiro, e percebendo um clima de fofoca, sentou-se do lado de Lene.

- Sinto cheiro de fofooooocaaaaa - cantarolou, Alice.

- AI, TA, TA! Eu conto!

Assim, comecei a contar do ocorrido, com os mínimos detalhes, até a parte do bilhete no livro, deixando uma Lene e uma Alice completamente em estados de choque, que passaram algum tempo depois.

- Mas então Lily! Ele beija bem?

- AI LENE, que coisa, viu! É O POTTER! Eu o odeio, claro que não gostei né? - Lene lançou mais um olhar daqueles, agora sendo acompanhada por Alice - AI TA, gostei né, MAS É O POTTER, ENTÃO ESQUEÇAM!

Mais tarde, era quase hora do jantar, eu estava bem tensa, e ambas as minhas amigas por saberem da minha futura conversinha com o Potter, insistiram para que eu fosse tomar um banho, e eu, como estava irritadiça e não queria brigar com ela, fui tomar meu banho, pensando em quem? Na praga, claro UGH! Assim que eu voltei do banho, notei que Alice havia escolhido roupas pra mim.

- Toma Lils, essa roupa será perfeita para o encontro de vocês!

- Que encontro Alice? Ora, me poupe, será só uma conversa e nada mais. NADA!

- LILY, VISTA! - Ordenou Alice, isso mesmo, o-r-d-e-n-o-u!

- E DEPOIS EU TE MAQUIAREI!

A roupa era um tanto sexy, era uma blusa com manga 3/4 vermelha justa com decote V, que havia ganhado de Lene, e uma calça jeans básica, porem justa, com um meiga sapatilha preta. Lene me maquiou, sutilmente, porém, um tanto forte, realçando fortemente meus olhos verde-esmeralda. Eu estava realmente bonita, mas não sei porque, sinceramente!

Como as meninas foram na frente, eu desci sozinha, me encontrando com o único maroto que eu gostava e conseguia conversar normalmente, Remo.

- E então Lily, anciosa?

- Pra que, Remo?

- Ora, não aja como se não soubesse Lily! Sua conversa amigavel que terá com o James daqui a pouco! Sabe, ele está empolgado! Não fala de outra coisa! Acho que realmente ele tomou jeito e se apaixonou fortemente. - Corei fortemente com o comentário, mas fingi indiferença.

- Ai Remo, você também? Ou o Potter te subornou para você me falar isso? Quantos galeões foram?

- Lil, eu to falando sério!

- Eu só vou resolver algumas coisas de transfiguração com o Potter! - Minerva havia me juntado com Potter para fazer trabalhos de transfiguração, achei essa uma boa desculpa.

- Ah, sim. Em um campo de quadribol, ótimo para estudar, realmente! - Disse Remo com um sorriso que ia de bondoso ao sorriso malicioso do Black. Fingi indiferença mais uma vez e continuei.

- Você fala como se não convivesse há anos com ele...

Já estavamos na frente do Salão Principal, quando, por receio e tensão, espichei o pescoço para o local da mesa Grifinória onde os ''ele'' ficava, não o achando, fiquei um pouco...preocupada? Até que ouvi...

- Mas já procurando por mim, meu Lírio?- Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo pular de susto com um arrepio na espinha.

-ARGH POTTER, claro que não! - E sai dali.

- Não se esqueça do nosso encontro mais tarde, ruivinha! - Ele disse enquanto eu me afastava.

- Primeiro Potter, não será um encontro! Segundo, É EVANS, POTTER! - Eu disse, ao me virar bruscamente.

- Mas ja querendo adaptar o seu nome ao meu? Realmente, Lils, para quem nao queria nem me ver, você está sendo bem rapidinha, mas gostei! - Ele disse, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- UGH POTTER, VÁ CAÇAR EXOPLOSIVINS! - E me dirigi á mesa com as meninas, não notando que os marotos sentavam a nossa frente, e que, como dos quatro, tres ja estavam sentados, havia um lugar na mesa, na minha frente, que o Potter ocupou.

O jantar passou lentamente, talvez porque eu percebia que o Potter ficasse me encarando, talvez porque eu estava tensa demais, ou talvez porque simplesmente eu estava alheia de toda a diversão, e como Potter não tirava seus olhos castanho-esverdeados de cima de mim, ele também estava alheio. Assim que terminei meu prato, corri para o dormitório, ficando ainda mais nervosa com a ideia de que daqui a 30 minutos eu teria que conversar com o trasgo do Potter. Ora, mas porque eu estou assim? Eu o odeio, ele só me ve como um desafio, é só eu negar qualquer coisa que tiver segundas intenções, e então posso voltar ao conforto da minha cama. E foi pensando nisso, que dei uma ultima penteada no meu cabelo, e desci para o campo de quadribol, onde deveria encontrá-lo.

Mal pisei no campo, e já avistei, sentado em um canto, um musculoso ser de cabelos despenteados e óculos, brincando com um pomo que ele havia afanado, ajeitando meu distintivo de monitora chefe, me dirigi a ele.

- Sabia que eu poderia muito bem confiscar esse pomo por você te-lo roubado?

- Você não faria isso. - Ele disse com um grande sorriso ao me olhar.

- Como tem certeza disso? - Eu disse me sentando ao lado dele.

- Seu beijo hoje de manhã. - CARA DE PAU!

- ORA, POTTER! Sabemos muito bem que foi você que me beijou e...

- ...e que você retribuiu de um modo muito apaixonado! - Completou erroneamente a minha frase.

- Como se at-tre-t...- Parei de falar ao perceber que ele vinha aproximando seu corpo do meu, me encarando profundamente nos olhos, não só demonstrando desejo, mas também ternura, não, só posso estar vendo coisas. - Potter...para!

- Com o que exatamente, Lils?

- Com...- E aí desandou tudo, lá foi ele me beijar de novo, e la fui eu retribuir aquele caloroso beijo com gosto de chocolate. Por um momento tudo havia desaparecido e nada mais fazia sentido: Potter me amava, eu o amava, só havia nós dois no mundo, nada é ofensivo. E quando mais uma vez me dei conta, me separei dele, um pouco mais delicadamente, porém muito assustada.

- O que houve Lily? - Quando eu ia levantar e revidar, ele me segurou pelo braço e continuou - Caramba! O que eu tenho que fazer? Como eu posso provar pra você que você não é mais um desafio pra mim, que você é tudo que eu mais quero? Não consegue perceber o quão terno foi meu beijo, ou quão carinhoso é meu olhar, Lily? Isso já está me machucando!

Por um momento eu fiquei sem palavras, ainda ofegante por causa do beijo, e sem jeito por causa das palavras. - ...er, Potter, acho que isso foi só mais um acidente. e...bom...eu - Então, me virei e saí do campo, deixando um Potter com um pingo de esperança para tras: Ela não o havia rejeitado bruscamente, não havia gritado após o beijo, e não havia corrigido-o sobre a forma correta de chama-la.

Ao chegar no Salão Comunal, apenas lá estavam Lene, Alice, Sirius e Remo, todos me encarando como se eu fosse lhes contar alguma coisa. Eu apenas caminhei calmamente até a escada do dormitório, e ao perceber que o quadro se abria de novo dando passagem a alguem, que seria Potter, desatei a correr.

Aquela noite Lily foi dormir pensando em Potter, sobre os dois beijos, sobre suas palavras, sobre seu olhar, e sobre também nas palavras de Lene e nas de Remo.


	3. Chapter 3

*Narrador POV*

Lily havia passado todo o domingo dentro de seu dormitório, lendo histórias infantis bruxas, ficando um pouco perturbada quando se tratava de um romance. O fato de Lily não descer para as refeições e para mais nada, nem mesmo para biblioteca, deixava Lene e, principalmente, James preocupado.

James por sua vez, havia passado o domingo no salão comunal com esperança de que Lily fosse descer para lá, mas a ruiva não saia por nada, Lene e Emme tinham de levar comida para ela. Percebendo que ela o estava evidentemente o evitando, decidiu deixar o pequeno incidente para lá e não insistir mais...por enquanto: percebera que a deixara balançada, e não queria por nada neste mundo estragar isso.

- James, eu conheço a Lily tanto quanto Emme e Lene. Eu acho que ela está confusa sobre o que sente. Imagine passar 6 longos anos odiando profundamente alguém, e isso começa a mudar para o oposto, sabe, não é tão fácil de se adaptar a isso quanto parece.

- As vezes você parece uma menina, Aluado...Mas, e se ela só estiver me evitando por não querer nem olhar pra mim, por puro ódio?

- E as vezes você é tão tapado, Pontas! Você realmente acha que a Lily é o tipo de menina que beija qualquer um por nada, se ela correspondeu seu beijo é porque não está tão certa de todo esse ódio que ela diz ter, não é?

- Mas...

- Olhe, eu tenho um plano simples e até clichê, mas é o que sempre funciona com elas, começaremos amanhã, é assim...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A segunda-feira amanheceu gelada em Hogwarts, e os grifinórios e sonserinos do sétimo ano enfrentariam logo de cara duas aulas seguidas de poções nas masmorras.

Os professores estavam exigindo demais dos setimanistas; os NIEM's em geral exigiam demais - tudo que se pode imaginar de magia era extremamente dificil nesse grau escolar.

Todos já estavam sentados em suas habituais mesas com suas duplas de sempre, quando Slughorn chegou fazendo o seu estardalhaço diário:

- Bom dia, turma! - ele passou um olhar pela sala e parou em Lily, que enrubesceu - O-HÔ! Se não é a minha querida Evans sentada aqui! O-HÔ, sim sim! - Lily ficava cada vez mais da cor de seus cabelos - Pronta para dar um show hoje, huh?

- S-s-sim, senhor - Lily falou quase num sussurro.

- O-HÔ! Essa é minha aluna preferida! - Virou-se então para toda a turma, que gargalhava - Bom, hoje eu irei separá-los em duplas diferentes das habituais. Não se preocupem, sonserinos com sonserinos, grifinórios com grifinórios! Então, como já conheço essa turma há tempo suficiente, irei separá-los de modo que essa união será proveitosa para ambos os integrantes da dupla. Vejamos - Ele passou mais um olhar examinador pela sala - Bom, irei escrever as duplas, assim que terminar, vocês virão a minha mesa checar seus nomes e o de seu parceiro.

Enquanto o mestre de poções escrevia, todos aguardavam aflitos. Apesar dos grifinórios serem unidos, todos temiam porque sabiam que o professor certamente não os colocaria com alguem que tivessem realmente muita afinidade. Então o professor terminou:

GRIFINÓRIOS

1- Srta McKinnon - Sr Black

2- Srta Vence - Sr Lupin

3- Srta Clarlson - Sr Pettigrew

4- Srta Evans - Sr Potter

5- Srta Yonels - Sr Longbottom

SONSERINOS

1- Srta Lionels - Sr Snape

2- Srta Black - Sr Blinds

3- Srta Marshals - Sr Black

4- Srta Angz - Sr Bullstrode

5- Srta Parkinson - Sr Crabbe

A maioria não havia gostado muito de suas duplas, e não saiam da mesa do professor com caras felizes esbanjando bom humor. Lily, em especial, trazia uma expressão mista de medo e espanto, já James estava evidentemente radiante.

Remus, se lembrando subitamente do plano feito com James na noite anterior, chegou perto do maroto e disse:

- James! O plano! Não esbanje tanta alegria!

O moreno, também se lembrando do plano, assumiu uma expressão calma e indiferente, no que a ruiva percebeu e ficou intimamente incomodada, apesar de não deixar transparecer tanto.

- Bom! - começou Slughorn - Agora que estão em suas duplas numeradas, lhes informo que, para auxilia-los em profissões futuras, essas serão suas duplas para as aulas de poções para o resto do ano! - com os resmungos da sala, Slughorn aumentou um pouco o tom de voz- Por favor, turma! Bom, as duplas impares serão encarregadas de preparar a poção Felix Felicis; Já as duplas pares estão responsáveis por preparar uma poçãozinha poderosa: Amortencia. Vocês tem até o final desta aula para terminar, devo lembrar que a dupla que preparar com perfeição não poderá levar a poção, mas ganhará 100 pontos para sua casa devido ao grau de dificuldade dessas poções! Podem começar!

Lily pegou seus materiais e foi se sentar com James, ela arrumava a mesa deles, enquanto ele pegava os ingredientes necessários. Ambos queriam conversar sobre o incidente, sobre o que sentiam, sobre a vida, sobre tudo, queriam intimamente ouvir a voz um do outro, entretanto, a monitora era orgulhosa demais para admitir isto, e o maroto tentava arduamente realizar o pequeno plano: Se afastaria um pouco de Lily, pararia de segui-la e propor encontros, para que esta percebesse que estava apaixonada e sentisse falta dele.

Muitas horas eles se constrangiam por estar pertos demais acompanhando a evolução da poção, e ambos quase não conseguiam se controlar, e, no final da poção, quando Lily dava a ultima mexida, e James estava um tanto hipnotizado com o odor da poção e com o perfume de Lily por estar novamente perto demais, Lily virou-se de supetão

- Pront...- Mas não conseguiu terminar pelo fato da proximidade com o maroto. Por um rapido momento que parece muito longo a ambos, eles se encararam, vendo tudo o que Lily jamais achou que veria nos olhos de alguem: tamanha sinceridade e carinho. Então, Slughorn interrompeu-os, fazendo Lily ficar profundamente agradecida: Um beijo no meio da sala, não seria nada bom.

-O-HÔ! Vejo uma Amortencia terminada com perfeição pelos senhores aqui! - Voltou-se para turma, enquanto Lily e James se endireitavam em suas carteiras - Turma, atenção aqui, por favor! A srta Evans e o sr James terminaram com extrema qualidade uma poção bem complicadinha. A Amortencia, como viram ano passado, é a poção de amor mais poderosa que existe, lembrando que não causa amor de verdade, a srta Evans com certeza poderia nos dar mais detalhes, sim?

- C-claro! - Lily estava nervosa pelo que quase aconteceu e por falar em publico - Bom, ela causa uma obssessão, uma paixonite, mas é impossivel imitar amor verdadeiro. E, ahn, o odor dela é relativo. É diferente de pessoa para pessoa, de acordo com o que a atrai.

- Poderia exemplificar nos dizendo o cheiro que sente, srta?

- Er...sim, senhor. Bom, eu sinto cheiro de livro novo, baunilha e, er, algo como uma fragrancia forte de chocola...- James olhou de repente pra Lily: a ruiva estava descrevendo seu perfume ou era impressão dele? A ruiva, por sua vez, ficou ainda mais vermelha que a cor intensa de seus cabelos ao descrever instintamente o perfume de James e ao pensar nele.

- O-HÔ! Sim, sim! E para provar a vocês, turma, de que o odor relativo, o sr Potter descreverá o que sente.

- Er, está bem! Hm, sinto cheiro de madeira polida, grama cortada, e hm, shampoo de morango - James disse firmemente, ficando ruborizado ao falar do shampoo de Lily, que o olhou assim como ele a tinha olhado quando ela falou de seu perfume. Slughorn, que claramente não havia percebido nada, continuou sua aula.

- Perfeito! 110 pontos para Grifinória, pelo perfeito preparo da poção e pela magnífica explicação dela. Esplendido! Bom... agora vejamos quem fez corretamente a poção Felix...

Nem Lily, nem James eram capazes de prestar devida atenção a aula depois daquela pequena declaração implícita em suas explicações.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily POV

CARAMBA! Sabe...eu sou uma pessoa muito calma, mas tem vezes que EU QUERO MATAR ALGUEM! E nesse caso o professor Slughorn. UGH, como ele pode colocar sua aluna preferida para trabalha com o Potter em suas aulas até o final do ano? até. o. final. do. ano. FINAL-DO-ANO! UGGGGGGGGGHH Agora eu imagino se eu não fosse sua aluna preferida, o que seria de mim...

O estranho é que eu não estou irritada pelo fato de ter que trabalhar com alguém tão prepotente, e cretino, e...e ah, alguém como ele. Eu estou assim porque eu não consigo me concentrar! É muito difícil trabalhar com o Potter. Com o Potter e o seu cheiro de chocolate. Com o Potter e seus olhos hipnotizantes. Com o Potter e seu corpo definido. Com o Potter e...ah, com ele.

Bom, é evidente que nenhum de nós conseguiu prestar atenção nas aulas. E eu digo nós porque o Potter também não parecia nem estar na terra: ele não prestava atenção nas aulas, bom, ele nunca presta, mas hoje ele nem ao menos estava passando bilhetinhos, atazanando o Snape ou me encarando com a intensidade habitual. Seus olhos estavam frequentemente fora de foco, assim como os meus. É irritante ter que admitir que o dia passou hoje e eu não aprendi absolutamente nada, e que a única coisa que pensei foi a merda da declaração que eu quase dei. Ou melhor, que eu dei, mas com alguma sorte ele não percebeu. Apesar de que ele tambem se declarou, mas, não, ele é o Potter, isso não é possível Lily, esqueça.

Sempre que a aula acaba, eu e Lice somos as últimas a sair, sempre ficamos tirando duvidas. E hoje não foi diferente, assim que acabou a aula, todos os alunos se dirigiam aos seus Salões Comunais para guardar seus materiais e irem jantar no Salão Principal, outros nem guardavam o material e iam direto, tamanha era fome. Enfim, tiramos nossas duvidas com a Prof Minerva, e quando acabamos já não havia mais ninguém na sala. Já estávamos a meio caminho, e quando chegou em um ponto que para um lado ia para nosso Salão Comunal, e para o outro ia para o Salão Principal, Lice disse:

- Ei, Lily! Você vai guardar sua bolsa ou vai direto jantar?

- Vou guardar minha bolsa, você vem?

- Ah, me perdoe Lily, mas estou com muita fome, não da nem pra ir guardar o material! Bom, to indo então! Até daqui a pouco, Lils!

- Até!

Ri comigo mesma, Lice era a mais esfomeada de nós três também, só não se comparava ao Pettigrew, que nunca estava sem fome, era incrível. Então, eu tive que seguir meu caminho sozinha, os corredores estavam desertos, todos estavam comendo, e eu, como estava faminta, me dirigi quase que correndo para o Salão Comunal Grifinório, e teria chegado bem mais depressa se não fosse pelo peso dos 17 livros pesados que eu carregava, e que dava um peso extremamente desproporcional ao tamanho da minha bolsa: aquilo deveria estar pesando uns 20 quilos, eram todos muito grossos, e só cabiam na minha mochila por causa do feitiço indetectável de extensão que eu havia feito, e com muita perfeição alias.

- Senha? - disse a mulher gorda quando eu cheguei lá.

- Pena de Hipogrifo.

A porta abriu e eu quase morri com o choque que eu levei: o último grifinório que eu estava afim de ver, Potter, estava lá, aparentemente esperando alguém que desceria em breve do dormitório masculino. Ele tambem levou um pequeno susto, mas tentou não deixar transparecer, mas infelizmente, por eu estar observando-o, eu conseguia perceber cada coisa nele, que coisa horrivel Lily, realmente decadente!. Eu segui em frente, pretendendo ignorar qualquer sinal de atenção que ele me desse, estava farta de Potter no meu dia. Potter. Potter. ão eu passei com uma postura orgulhosa, e ainda a tempo ouvi às minhas costas:

- Finalmente, huh? - Como assim finalmente, quem ele acha que é? Sim, eu estava determinada a ignorar, mas aquilo foi demais, então me virei de sopetão para dar uma resposta brusca, quando...- Pelo amor de Merlin, Aluado, daqui a pouco o jantar acaba, vamos logo! - E ele nem me olhou, e saiu do salão comunal.

E eu fiquei ali, na mesma posição de quem vira rapidamente para responder mal a alguém, como nos filmes, só que a minha expressão mudou, não aparentava mais ser raiva, agora era vergonha com, ah, me recuso a admitir. E o pior: com certeza ele percebeu que eu achei que ele estava falando comigo. E isso é um belo mico na frente do garoto que você gosta. O QUE, NAO, NAO, NAO! ESQUECE ESSA ULTIMA FRASE. garoto que eu odeio, é o certo, isso. Então me dei conta de que eu ainda estava lá na mesma posição, só que agora sem a mínima fome, subi pro dormitório, joguei minha mochila no canto, e fiquei lá. Só fiquei, não iria conseguir ler, não iria conseguir dormir, não iria conseguir dormir, nem me trocar, nem tomar banho, nem nada a não ser ficar quieta, sentada. Devo ter ficado por uma hora parada, até que simplesmente me deitei, sem tomar banho, sem me trocar, simplesmente puxei as cortinas e deitei. Mais uma vez com o Potter na cabeça: pela primeira vez ele havia me ignorado, completamente.

- Lily! Lily! Lily, acorda! Vamos! Hei! - Ah, mas que droga. - VAI LILY! A MINERVA VAI FICAR UMA FERA SE VOCE NÃO FOR FAZER SUA RONDA! - Oh, droga! É mesmo!

- Calma, to indo, to indo! - Levantei, agradeci Lene, só alisei minha roupa, penteei o cabelo, e desci correndo. Mas que droga, esqueci que hoje era ronda dos monitores-chefe. AH, NAO, MAIS DROGA AINDA. Potter tambem havia sido nomeado monitor-chefe. Ah, Merlin!

- Puxa, Evans, como você demora!

- Adormeci... - Fiquei desconcertada, ele me chamou de Evans, depois de tantos anos que fiquei brigando pra ele me chamar de Evans, ele me chama e eu fico incomodada, com certeza deixei transparecer, porque ele deu um sorriso torto que...ah. - Er, ahn, vamos?

Aquela foi a ronda que eu teria pedido a Merlin há algum tempo atrás. Só que eu estava incomodada, não estávamos nos falando, era como se fossemos desconhecidos esperando para algum amigo em comum nos apresentar. Constrangedor. Eu queria muito ir perguntar pra ele o que estava acontecendo, mas eu não ia dar o braço a torcer, afinal, foi isso o que eu sempre quis, não é?

- Evans? Evans? LILY! - Fui puxada de volta para terra quando ele me chamou

- Ahn? Ah, diga.

- Bom, temos que nos separar aqui agora...Hm, nos vemos amanhã, então.

- Oh, sim, ok, está bem. Hm, tchau.

Continuei minha ronda, deprimente, não tinha nenhum casal se agarrando, nenhum pirralho perdido ou explorando o castelo. Chato, ainda mais que o normal. Voltei ao dormitório, então, e dormi.

Por mais umas duas semanas as coisas ficaram assim, e isso resultou insônia, cansaço, irritação, e bla bla bla. Até que algumas coisas começaram a mudar.

James POV

- Ah, Aluado! Olha só pra Lily. Ela está sofrendo, eu não aguento, tenho que saber o que está acontecendo, tenho que parar com essa droga de plano. Está me machucando e...

- E machucando ela também! - Completou Lupin enquanto eu continuava a observar a ruiva que estava 'lendo' um livro com os olhos desfocados - Acho que só você não percebeu, James, que ela só está assim por causa de você! Cara, Emme me contou que já pegou ela chorando pelos cantos, e a Lily não é dessas coisas.

- Eu preciso falar com ela, cara!

Conforme o tempo ia passando, as pessoas iam subindo para seus dormitórios. Hoje não havia ronda para mim e Lily, era dia dos professores, então, Lily tambem subiu para se deitar. Eu só não a impedi porque queria ter uma conversa com ela a sós, sem ninguém nos observando. Então deixei-a subir, e a partir do momento que Aluado subiu, e que Sirius puxou Lene para conversar, aproveitei meu momento a sós e roubei um dos pergaminhos que Aluado havia deixado em cima da mesa, um tinteiro e uma pena e comecei a escrever.

"Lily,

Tenho pensado em você em todos os momentos e já não consigo deixar de falar com você. Me encontre em frente à mais velha e surrada parede do sétimo andar amanhã, quando a última aula acabar.

Eternamente seu"

É, parece ridículo, mas eu realmente não tive coragem de assinar meu nome naquele pequeno pergaminho que foi escrito e reescrito milhares de vezes. Eu dobrei cuidadosamente o pergaminho, e subi para o meu dormitório, com planos de acordar mais cedo que o comum no dia seguinte para ir ao corujal e enviar a carta para ela, por isso não fechei a cortina da minha janela, pois assim que o primeiro raio de sol aparecesse, ele entrasse no quarto e me acordasse. Coloquei a carta embaixo do meu travesseiro e adormeci pensando, como sempre, nela.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Acordei com o calor que batia sobre a minha pele, e rapidamente lembrei que tinha que ir ao corujal. Fui ao banheiro, fiz tudo o que se deve fazer de manhã, me troquei, e silenciosamente sai do quarto, para começar a correr do Salão Comunal para o Corujal. Eu nunca havia feito passeios por Hogwarts naquela hora da manhã, por isso tive um pequeno espanto ao perceber o quão bonita ela fica sobre o sol ainda alaranjado das 6 da manhã. Dava à Hogwarts um toque de Lily, sendo que os raios alaranjados faziam tudo ficar com um aspecto ruivo. Merlin, estou ficando obcecado por ela. Cheguei ao corujal, e fui até a minha coruja, uma amarelada mesclada com preto e branco.

- Hei, Still. Tenho uma carta para você entregar. Para Lily Evans. - Still se agitou - É!, mas só entregue no café da manhã com todas as outras corujas, está bem? - Ele piou em sinal de afirmação e deixou que eu amarrasse a carta em sua perna. As pessoas não costumavam ver Still, porque eu geralmente recebia as cartas com a coruja da minha mãe, Siar. Still era usada raramente, mas nem por isso eu deixava de visitá-la, então Lily não a reconheceria. - Bom, tchau Still, tenha uma boa entrega! - Eu disse lhe entregando uns petiscos dos quais ela muito gostava.

Saí do corujal e fui calmamente em direção ao Salão Comunal, seria deprimente ir para o Salão Principal com ele vazio. No Salão Comunal, então, fiquei praticando alguns feitiços com os objetos a minha volta, quando as pessoas começaram a descer, estranhando claramente o fato de eu, James Potter, estar acordado naquela hora da manhã. Realmente muito estranho, isso nunca aconteceria, a não ser se fosse por uma boa causa. E aquela era uma boa causa.

- E aíiiii, Pontas! Meu deus, caiu da cama, é? AH, JA SEI! Os chifres estavam crescendo e você estava com dor de cabeça, viado? HAHAHAHAHAHA

- Ha-ha, Almofadinhas, você é realmente muito engraçado, admiro isso. E é CERVO. C-E-R-V-O!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAA EU SEI QUE SOU! Vai, vamos logo pro café da manhã!

Enquanto descíamos, Sirius ia me bombardeando com piadinhas sobre minha forma animaga, as quais eu ignorava, e as vezes retrucava com alguma provocação básica, enquanto ouvíamos os risinhos das meninas que passavam por nós. Quando nós chegamos, o salão já estava bem cheio, inclusive as mesas, lotadas com todos os tipos de cereais, pães, bebidas, geléias, biscoitos, tudo digno de uma escola de magia. Assim que nos sentamos ao lado do Aluado, Rabicho e de Frank que já haviam descido, um grupo de meninas adentrou o salão chamando nossa atenção: Sirius fixou seu olhar em Lene, eu fixei meu olhar em Lily - observando o brilho que seus cabelos refletiam aos raios de sol- Aluado em Emme, Frank em Alice, e Rabicho, bem, ele continuou comendo vorazmente seu cereal. Elas se sentaram, e quando Alice cochichou algo pras outras três, elas rapidamente olharam para nós, o que deu a entender que Alice havia falado algo como "Eles estão olhando para nós", então desviamos rapidamente o olhar e puxamos qualquer conversa para disfarçar.

Elas estavam se divertindo, inclusive Lily, que também estava rindo, coisa que não fazia a algum tempo, o que me fez ficar triste por um momento egoísta, mas que logo se esvaiu da minha cabeça, e fiquei feliz por ela. E então começaram a chegar as corujas, era aquela hora que Lily receberia a carta que Still entregaria, e então não haveria mais jeito, iria ter de me declarar de um jeito que nunca havia feito antes, e nem que isso fosse constrangedor, eu não ligaria, eu precisava saber se poderia ter chances. E então, Still pousou em sua frente.

Lily POV

Lene, Lice e Emme se divertiam a beça como sempre no café da manhã, e eu ria por educação, e porque não queria mais demonstrar o quanto eu estava sofrendo por causa dele. UGH. ESTÁ BEM, EU ADMITO. EU. GOSTO. DO. POTTER. ESTÁ FELIZ AGORA, POTTER? ME FEZ PERCEBER QUE EU GOSTO DE VOCE. UGH, POR QUE MERLIN? POR QUE? Me dei conta de que estava com uma careta de quem come algo amargo, e logo desfiz, antes que alguma delas percebesse, é, essa é a cara da cruel verdade que eu acabara de admitir para mim mesma. UGH. UGH. Eu estava até pensando em falar com ele, me abrir, assim talvez eu tiraria esse peso. Mas de que adiantaria? Se ele havia parado de falar comigo, me galantear, me chamar pra sair, eu só faria papel de boba admitindo isso, não é? Estava na cara para quem quisesse ver que eu não passava de mais uma de suas admiradoras agora. Lily, sinto lhe informar que você chegou ao nivel maximo de decadencia. E então, uma bicadinha minima no dedo me tirou dos meus pensamentos, e quando percebi, uma linda coruja estava parada na minha frente. Estranho, nunca recebia nada, meus pais eram trouxas então só me mandavam cartas quando eu mandava pra eles, utilizando a mesma coruja, e eu não havia encomendado nenhum livro...Afaguei o pelo da coruja, e retirei a carta que ela trazia consigo. Mesmo com os olhares curiosos das minhas amigas em cima, eu li para mim mesma.

"Lily,

Tenho pensado em você em todos os momentos e já não consigo deixar de falar com você. Me encontre em frente à mais velha e surrada parede do sétimo andar amanhã, quando a última aula acabar.

Eternamente seu"

Eternamente seu, ETERNAMENTE SEU, ETERNAMENTE SEU QUEM? MERLIN. Senti meu rosto ficando vermelho, e assumi uma cara de espanto. Agora que eu não preciso, eu ganho um admirador? Agora que eu assumo para mim mesma, eu ganho um admirador? Céus. Mas foi fofo, tenho que admitir que gostei, faz bem para o ego de qualquer uma. Mas, como paranóica que sou, uma parte de mim também achava que

era só uma zoação. Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu irei a esse ''encontro''. E então, minhas amigas começaram a me bombardear:

- O que é Lily? - Perguntou Emme.

- É! O que foi, o que foi, o que foooooooi? - Perguntou Lene.

- Er, hm só uma carta dos meus pais...hm, falando que estão com saudades.

- Ué, agora eles sabem mandar corujas? - Perguntou Lice.

- Agora eles tem uma coruja? - Perguntou Lene.

- Vamos, Lily, desembucha, essa não colou. - Diss Emme.

- AAH, está bem, está bem! Olhem - Estendi a carta pra elas lerem, que ficaram pasmas e depois eufóricas - Pronto, mas shiu, não façam estardalhaço!

- LILYYYYYYY! Nossa, HOJE EU VOU CUIDAR DO SEU VISUAL! - Disse Lice, um pouco alto demais, atraindo os olhares dos marotos.

- Shiu, Lice!

- Sério! Hoje, você é nossa!

- Mas e se for alguma brincadeira? Acho que não vou.

- Duas coisas...- Começou Emme.

- Primeira: Você vai! - Disse Lene.

- Segunda coisa: EU VOU TE ARRUMAAAAR! - Soltou Lice com um gritinho histérico.

* * *

Genteee, obrigada pelas reviews, eu fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu! Bom, eu particularmente estou apaixonada por essa fic, maaas, palavra de autora não vale IUSHIAUSHIUH 33 e ah, desculpem pela demora!


	5. Chapter 5

**LILY POV**

Já dá até pra imaginar como é que foi o meu dia de aula né? Ou melhor, como não foi meu dia de aula. Porque basicamente foi como um sábado, é, um sábado. Imagina, suas amigas todas eufóricas por causa de um nadinha? Bom, agora é um nadinha, porque eu não preciso de um encontro agora, a não ser que seja com _ele_. E, ah, eu não sou adepta dessa teoria de que pra esquecer um cara você fica com outro, simplesmente não funciona pra mim, o melhor a fazer é tentar enxergar só as coisas negativas, que aí voce esquece ele rapidinho. E não deveria ser difícil pra que eu só enxergasse os podres do Potter, já que desde o primeiro minuto que eu conheci ele já senti profunda aversão. Ou pelo menos foi isso que achei que sentia.

A última aula era de poções, e o professor Slughorn tinha me posto pra trabalhar com o Potter. Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que eu não estou aflita por ter que ficar do lado dele, sentindo o perfume dele, inevitavelmente olhando pra ele, agora que eu finalmente parei de negar -pelo menos para mim- que eu gosto do Potter. Essa frase nao fica bem saindo da minha boca, fica? Eu gosto do Potter. Definitivamente não fica bem. Só que o que aconteceu é que o Potter simplesmente não apareceu pra aula de poções.

- Er, Remus? - Fui até a mesa dele, que ficava mais ao fundo da sala.

- Sim, Lils?

- Hm, por que o Potter não veio hoje? - Remus sorriu maliciosamente. É, fazer o que? Ele ainda é um maroto - Ora, por favor Remu-

- Ta Ok, Lils. Você vai falar que só quer saber porque ele é seu parceiro de poções, e eu vou fingir que acredito assim como voce terá fingido que falou a verdade. - Eu abri a boca pra negar, mas ele me interrompeu de novo - Não negue, eu te conheço bem o suficiente, e sei que por mais que não tenha admitido, voce gosta sim dele. - Me limitei a revirar os olhos, se eu fosse abrir a boca pra falar algo, saíria merda. - Mas, James não veio porque está passando mal, e precisa descansar.

Então o que eu fiz foi correr de volta pro meu lugar, porque se eu fosse ficar lá por mais algum tempom ele iria notar a ruga de preocupação que surgiu em minha testa. Mas o fato é que eu nao sei se era preocupação pro ele estar doente, ou porque eu acho que Remus está acobertando algum encontro que o Potter está tendo neste exato momento. E eu tenho razões para achar isso: essa aula era dividida com a Lufa-Lufa, e lá haviam garotas realmente muito bonitas, estupidas, mas bonitas, que só perdiam no quesito beleza para as Sonserinas, mas o fato é que a mais bonita delas, a Bones, não estava em aula, assim como o Potter. Será que...? UGH

Mas é bem feito pra mim, se eu tivesse pelo menos percebido que toda aquela aversão que eu supostamente sentia por ele fosse outra coisa completamente diferente. Lily, sua estupida! Bom, isso se realmente fosse fazer alguma diferença naquela época. Eu nunca acreditei que ele gostasse de mim. Meio estranho, não acha? Um galinha que tem todas as meninas bonitas da escola nos seus pés, e ele se apaixona pela nerd sem graça? Isso não faz o estilo do Potter, por mais que eu queira que faça agora.

Caramba, mas porque diabos eu não estou prestando atenção na aula, e estou pensando nele? Vamos Lily, concentre-se. OK, Bezoar é uma pedra encontrada no estômago do bode. Bodes tem chifre, chifres me lembram cervos...cervos me lembra Potter + problema peludo do Remus, e isso me lembra que Potter sempre acoberta Remus nesses dias...o que me leva ao ínicio de tudo: Que Remus está acobertando o Potter, UGH. No way, não dá pra prestar atenção nessa aula.

Então senti uma bolinha de pergaminho bater na minha nuca, olhei pra trás e me deparei com essa bolinha levitando magicamente no primeiro plano, e em segundo plano, Sirius e Lene fazendo sinais para que eu abrisse o papel. Aí vem bomba...

**SIRIUS** / _Lene /_ EU

_Lils, você está muito aérea, o que f-_

**Lalalala Evans está pensando no Pontas, lalala**

_Ah, cala a boca Black! __Mas deve ser isso mesmo hahaha. Mas o que houve?_

- Então, eu respondi, e ficamos nos comunicando a aula inteira, o pergaminho no final ficou mais ou menos assim:

Não, Black, não estou pensando no Potter. E não houve nada, Lene, é só impressão sua.

_Há! Conta outra! Aposto que está pensando no seu encontro de hoje!_

**O QUE? Evans, você vai ter mesmo um encontro? Pontas vai ficar desolado.**

Nem tanto, Lene, estou mais pensando no ingrediente correto pra por na poção. E Black, ele não vai ficar desolado porque eu aposto que ele está se pegando com a Bonas da Lufa-Lufa.

_Ah sim, pensando no ingrediente certo pra por em uma poção que o professor nem pediu, sendo que ele só está falando do Bezoar e da Pedra da Lua. E Lils, isso foi ciúme? Hahaha_

**O que? Você só pode estar louca, Evans! Pontas não ficou com ninguém – NINGUEM- esse ano com a esperança de que você se apaixonasse por ele e ficasse com ele. O que eu já não acho tão impossível, porque eu captei ciúmes vindo da dona Evaaaaaans! **

Ah, calem a boca!

Então, o professor nos liberou e Lene já pulou em cima de mim, sendo seguida por Emme e Lice.

- Vamos logo, Lily! Já sei o que você vai vestir, como seu cabelo vai estar, sua maqui- - Começou Lice, mas eu a interrompi.

- Ei, ei, ei, ei Lice! Não precisa de tudo isso! Eu aceito tomar banho, é claro, mas vocês estão esquecendo de duas coisas: Primeiro que é um encontro em frente à aquela parede gasta do sétimo andar, ou seja, nada de mais. – Elas reviraram os olhos, mas eu ignorei e continuei – E segundo, eu ainda tenho que jantar.

Foi quando uma bela coruja chegou e pousou no meu ombro bicando de leve minha orelha, e eu percebi que era a mesma coruja do "Eternamente meu", ou o que diabos eu deva chama-lo. Eu abri anciosa a carta, com esperança de que ou ele cancelasse o encontro, dizendo que era tudo brincadeira, ou ao menos dissesse seu nome. Mas é claro que não foi nada disso. Obvio.

"Lily,

Não desça para jantar. Hoje você comerá comigo.

"Eternamente seu"

Assim que terminei de ler a carta, cuja letra me pareceu estranhamente familiar, eu já ia guardando-a, quando a capeta da Emme puxou a carta da minha mão e leu-a, terminando com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto enquanto me devolvia a carta.

- Ótimo! Mais algum argumento que nos impeça de te arrumar?

- Hm, er, eu-

- Nada, não é? Perfeito! Vamos logo para o dormitório que nós vamos te arrumar! – Emme estava tão afobada que começou a praticamente me carregar pro dormitório – Vamos, vem logo!

Durante o caminho todo elas foram tagarelando, e eu tentava inutilmente me concentrar no caminho e ficar alheia às imaginações delas em relação ao meu encontro, e obviamente não deu muito certo, porque de certa forma era meu primeiro encontro, no qual eu provavelmente daria um fora, então, mesmo relutante, tenho que admitir que estou ansiosa.

Eu tomei banho, e enquanto penteava meu cabelo, ainda no banheiro, eu ouvi uma conversa das meninas, que aparentemente não achavam que eu poderia ouvi-las:

- Lene, sabe o que eu estava pensando? Sabe a carta da Lils? Em relação a letra, não parece com a do James? – Houve um tempo de silencio, no qual imaginei que elas estavam pensando.

- Emme, calma, ai meu deus. Será que é o James?

- Pode fazer sentido, - começou Lice – ele faltou nas últimas aulas...

- E toda vez que eu comentava com Remus de como ela parecia avoada, ele sorria daquele jeito dos Marotos, e murmurava algo como 'ela mal sabe'.

- Ei! O Sirius também! Ah meu Deus! É o James, é o James! Ah, vamos mandar uma carta pra ele perguntando se realmente é ele e-

- Não, Lene! Ta maluca? Daqui a pouco a Lily sai do banho, e se ela souber da nossa desconfiança, ela nunca irá nesse encontro!

Escolhi essa hora pra sair do banheiro, queria ver a cara que fariam quando eu quase pegasse elas no flagra, e sucesso! A cara delas ficou branca como a barba de Dumbledore, mas fingi que não havia ouvido nada, segurei a risada, e disse:

- Ta, vamos lá, Lice. O que eu vestirei?

Lice se iluminou de repente, a cor voltando ao seu rosto, e com um imenso sorriso me deu uma calça jeans básica, porém justa, uma regata rosa queimada simples, mas bem bonita, e uma sapatilha. Então, após me vestir, Lice deu dois acenos de varinha rapidamente e eu estava levemente maquiada e meu cabelo estava seco. Lene me deu uma tiara preta com pedrinhas que brilhavam sutilmente. É, até que não fiquei tão mal, aliás, fiquei muito bonita, nem parecia a Lily nerd de sempre.

- Agora vai, Lily! Vai logo, e boa sorte!

Eu saí do dormitório sem a menor pressa e sem animo, é lógico que não era James que estava me esperando, eu vivo na realidade, não em um conto de fadas. Alguns alunos que voltavam do jantar me olhavam como se nunca tivesse me visto na vida, o que era bem constrangedor. Cheguei no sétimo andar, virei o corredor que levava para a parede do meu encontro (que bizarro falar isso), e marchei lentamente até a parede, já prevendo que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, visto que não tinha ninguém me esperando lá. Então aconteceu, uma porta começou a surgir na parede, do nada, enquanto eu me aproximava.

***James POV***

- Vai, Remus! A aula de poções já vai começar, anda logo! Não esquece: se ela perguntar por mim, fala que eu estou doente, sei lá.

- Ta, ta, ta. – Remus dizia enquanto saía da sala de transfiguração, que já estava vazia.

- Sirius, você também, ok? – Perguntei. Sirius era impulsivo, agia sem pensar, e eu tinha um pressentimento de que poderia deixar escapar alguma coisa causando alguma suspeita ou na Lils, ou nas amigas dela.

- Relaxa aí, Pontas! – E saiu.

Peguei minha mochila e corri para o sétimo andar, em direção à parede onde se escondia a Sala Precisa. Passei três vezes pela frente da parede pensando "Preciso de uma sala como essa" – e vizualizava a sala exatamente como queria em minha mente. A porta então apareceu: A sala estava perfeita, exatamente como eu tinha imaginado, e também emanava o cheiro da ruiva. Não havia o que eu arrumar lá, a não ser que eu ainda tinha que buscar a comida com os elfos. E ainda tinha que tomar banho. Acho que dá tempo de eu buscar a comida, arruma-las, tomar banho e me trocar (e ficar gostoso, ainda mais), afinal, era uma aula dupla de poções, mais o tempo que as meninas provavelmente gastariam arrumando a Lils.

No tempo de uma aula e meia, fui na cozinha e peguei de tudo um pouco, ou melhor, de tudo muito, não queria que a Lily passasse fome, e nem eu. Foi meio complicado de voltar com aquela baita bandeja de comida embaixo da capa comigo, mas no final, consegui. Então pedi a sala um banheiro com chuveiro, tomei banho (Merlin, essa sala é maravilhosa) e quando sai, peguei na minha mochila a roupa, e me vesti. A essa altura Lily estaria saindo da aula, então, conferi tudo mais uma vez, e tudo estava maravilhosamente perfeito. Peguei minha capa, sai da sala, e me postei em frente da parede, onde a porta já havia fechado. E lá esperei Lily.

5 minutos. 10 minutos. 20 minutos. 30 minutos. E aí vinha Lily. Rapidamente me levantei e passei três vezes pela porta pedindo pela sala que eu arrumara, a porta apareceu e eu percebi a cara de espanto que ela fez, segurei o riso, mas abri a porta e corri para sentar em uma das extremidades da mesa onde nosso jantar a luz de velas logo começaria.

* * *

Obrigado pelas reviews gente, não mereço AISUHASIUASH


End file.
